


Henkō

by PKA



Series: Kintsukuroi Timestamps [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKA/pseuds/PKA
Summary: Hannibal surprises Will in an unexpected way.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ferventrabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferventrabbit/gifts).



> Happy New Year, [ferventrabbit](http://ferventrabbit.tumblr.com/)!  
> Ferventrabbit wished for Hannibal dominating Will in an unexpected way, something that surprises and then slowly delights him. Well, I hope you are happy with what I came up with here!

Will wakes with his arms spread wide, hands tied in silk. When he opens his eyes, he sees nothing – he has been blindfolded.

His old rotator cuff injury smarts from the position of his arms, but it's barely noticeable under the painful throbbing of his aching cock.

»Is your shoulder alright?« Hannibal asks from below, voice sweet and gentle.

»Yes,« Will says, still groggy from sleep. »What are you doing?«

Will can't see it, but he feels how Hannibal licks a broad swipe over his cock, root to tip. He shivers violently – the stimulation is already too much.

»Pleasuring you.«

»How long have you been doing this?«

»A while.«

Without further ado, Hannibal takes him deep and Will whimpers in frustration. He feels raw down there – so close to coming that it's painful. But Hannibal is relentless. He always is, when it comes to sex, knowing exactly what Will can take and where the limits lie. What brings him the most pleasure.

Hannibal pulls off again. »Do you want to come?«

»Yes,« Will moans. »Please.«

He can feel Hannibal smile against the skin of his thighs. »Patience.«

With that, Hannibal pushes Will's lower body up until Will's legs are placed on his shoulders. Warm hands caress his flat stomach and his sides, lingering on the scar on his belly, while his questing mouth wanders south, kissing and licking Will's balls.

What comes next is familiar by now, an enjoyable addition to their ever-growing repertoire of shared pleasure. But it feels different this time, more intense, because Will can't see. Hannibal lifts him higher, his beard rubs against his skin and then his tongue flicks wet against Will's entrance. Hannibal delves in right from the start, eats him out with so much fervor that Will wonders how he ever lived without it.

Will struggles against the confinement of the ties binding him to the bed. He wants to reach out and bury his fingers in Hannibal's hair while he splits him open with his tongue.

»You'll only hurt yourself,« Hannibal says and Will wants him to continue talking because the motion and the warmth of his breath feels so nice against his hole.

»Please,« Will catches himself saying, word coming out unbidden.

»Please what?« Hannibal asks, the tip of his tongue teasing, almost tickling him.

»Please... hurry.«

»Oh Will,« Hannibal says, peppering his legs and balls with kisses again, »We have only begun.«

Hannibal lets him sink to the bed again and Will hears a cap opening. That, too, is a familiar sound by now and his hole twitches in anticipation.

When Hannibal touches him again his fingers are wet with lube, probing between his cheeks. Hannibal moves closer, spreads Will's legs wider and then he's inside, just like that.

It has never been painful with Hannibal so careful, but now it's downright easy. Will is still loose from yesterday and Hannibal's thick finger is sliding into him with no difficulty at all. A second one joins the first shortly, spreading apart, making room. Hannibal avoids his prostate, aware that Will is close already and that without that component, finger-fucking doesn't do much for Will.

Will craves Hannibal's length inside. He has become so accustomed to Hannibal's cock, to his thick, hot girth, to know exactly what to do to get off on it. This? This is just torture. Hannibal's second hand rests uselessly on Will's knee, thumb stroking his skin when it could be on his erection just as well.

Will concentrates on the noise of the fans spinning above them. He imagines the white blades cutting through the air so fast they become indistinguishable. It seems to be another relentlessly hot day outside or maybe that's just him becoming hotter by the minute, wanting and needing and getting nothing.

»Hannibal,« he whimpers when even after minutes, Hannibal's unfulfilling stretching persists.

»Yes, beloved?«

»I- I'm ready.«

»For what?«

»For... for _you_.«

Hannibal leans down over his body and for the first time today, Will can hear his voice close to his ear, his lips so close to his own.

»Whatever do you want me to do?«

Will bites his lip. He doesn't want to give Hannibal the satisfaction of saying it; clenches around the fingers still inside of him instead, hoping that makes his point clear.

It does, of course, but Hannibal does not seem to be in the mood for letting him off easy. »You have to be a little more precise.«

»Fuck me,« Will says and it sounds so _needy_ he feels himself blushing at his own words.

Hannibal rewards him with a kiss – just the faintest press of lips on lips before he moves on, mouthing at Will's jaw and neck and up again, right to his ear.

His voice is entirely amused when he says, »Not today.«

»What?« Will asks automatically, voice bordering on desperate.

»I said,« Hannibal replies and sits up next to him, slipping his fingers out to lean over and grab something from the bedside table, »not today.«

Something brushes Will's hand and he flinches as if burned. Hannibal hushes him and presses the foreign object against Will's palm once more.

»Can you feel what this is?«

Will is not in the mood for games. His cock is painfully hard and he can barely think of anything but his wish to finally come – but he knows with certainty that Hannibal will have his way, no matter what Will chooses to do. Might as well quicken the process. Hannibal holds the thing by its handle while Will explores it with his fingers. It's neither soft, nor hard; neither warm, nor cold, but very soft and sleek to the touch. The shape reminds Will of a wave – a U, one side longer than the other, and both bulbous.

Will has never touched anything like it.

»Something... made from silicone,« he says, uncertain.

Hannibal makes an approving sound.

»Perhaps you'll know when I turn it on.«

Will hears the click of a button being pressed and then that thing is moving rhythmically against him, its head curling backwards and forwards, softly vibrating all the while.

_Vibrating._

»Oh God.«

Hannibal kisses his way down to Will's chest, places the tip of the vibrator against one of his nipples. It's a ticklish sensation and Will squirms under it, fears how it will feel like once that thing is inside of him.

»So that was in the package that came the other day,« he says, mostly to distract himself from the stimulation.

»A gift for you. But that's not all.«

It's a promise and a threat. Will moans, undignified at the sheer prospect of _more_.

Unfazed by Will's frustration, Hannibal moves the toy deeper, skirting around the place where Will truly wants the vibrations. The faint buzzing fades when Hannibal shuts the vibrator off again. For a moment, Will thinks he'll be spared, but then the bottle of lube is opened again. Not a moment later, that foreign object is nudging against Will's hole, demanding entrance, making Will tense.

»Relax, Will,« Hannibal demands, his voice a lot less soft now.

The harsh tone helps – giving up control is something they have been working on, something to take Will's mind off of things. Will thinks he is getting more and more stable – more and more certain that Hannibal will stay with him, that he is _his_ – but sometimes he needs Hannibal to be the dominant one, needs to be guided, as dangerous as it might be.

He breathes in deeply a few times and forces his muscles to relax. He focuses on his aching cock, imagines how good it'll feel to have the toy inside of him, hitting his prostate again and again. It takes a while, but it works.

»Good boy.«

Will squirms again under the praise, blush surely deepening.

»If only you could see yourself now. How beautiful you are, so cooperative.«

Hannibal pushes and Will's sphincter gives in to the intrusion – the toy slips in smooth and easy until it sits right where they both want it, its other end pressing against Will's perineum in the most amazing way.

Tears spring to Will's eyes and he sighs contentedly. It feels so good, even though it's not even moving at the moment.

Hannibal shifts next to him again and more than ever, Will craves his touch to steer him through this new sensation.

»Is this alright?« Hannibal asks and his voice is warm and caring again.

Will nods, doesn't trust his voice. He feels shaky, like his body has gone through heavy exertion, and he is beginning to sweat.

Another click and the toy starts moving again. It has to be the lowest setting – both sides are moving only slightly, independent of each other, and the vibration is gentle. It's still enough to drive Will mad – pressure on his prostate and perineum alternating in a way that feels out of this world, unpredictable and entirely perfect. He feels like he has exited his body to float above the occurrence; a state in which reality and dream become one inseparable beast.

He is only distantly aware of his stomach becoming wet with prostatic fluid, distantly aware of Hannibal's hand swiping some of it up, distantly aware of the fact that his orgasm is nearing again, rapidly.

But just before he can reach the place he has longed to be since waking up, Hannibal takes it away from him again when he turns the vibrations off.

Will can't help the pained whimper escaping. In his ringing ears, he sounds like a beaten dog.

The toy stays inside Will, but it is idle once more. Hannibal leans over him, his body emanating warmth. Will wants nothing more than to hug him right now.

»Almost there,« Hannibal promises and moves a hand through Will's hair, strokes his face comfortingly. »Just a little longer.«

They kiss again, more deeply this time, and Will doesn't mind the alkaline taste in Hannibal's mouth at all. That, too, is something he has gotten used to and he'll take it gladly if it means contact with Hannibal.

»I have to leave you for a moment,« Hannibal says after they part. »Is that acceptable?«

Will wants to sob, but he swallows heavily instead, presses his eyelids together to keep further tears from falling. He nods weakly, his entire being feeling heavy, and breathes in deeply to calm his racing heart.

Hannibal kisses him again, consoling. »I'll be just a minute.«

With that, he stands up and leaves Will's side, leaving him blind, strapped and on the brink of exasperation, the toy still lodged in his ass, pressing unrelentingly on his prostate.

A minute passes. Maybe more. His shoulder aches noticeably now. Hannibal could leave him here, bound and helpless, never able to escape, starving slowly. He could decide to leave now. What retribution that would be. He won't do it, Will knows, but the tiny voice inside his head remains.

A wave of panic seizes Will and he tries to shut his thoughts out, tries to concentrate on his senses instead. His hearing feels augmented - he can perceive Hannibal moving through the house, his sequence of steps unmistakable and familiar. Hannibal stops in the bathroom, spends some time there, before, to Will's relief, he comes back.

He is greeted with another kiss and Will can't help but put his legs around Hannibal the best he can. The vibrator shifts inside him, causing a new surge of pleasure.

»Please.« Will's voice doesn't sound like his at all. _Please_ seems to be the only word left that he knows.

Another press of lips and Hannibal slips out of his grip, places his legs back to the bed gently. A moment later he is straddling Will, their cocks brushing together in sweet agony.

»Just one more thing,« Hannibal says. He sounds breathless and Will wonders why.

He doesn't have to wonder long, for Hannibal takes hold of Will's cock – finally some direct stimulation – and guides it to his slicked opening.

Will practically keens at the contact. For some reason, this has never crossed his mind, but now it's the only thing he wants. Hannibal's warmth, his tightness. Being his first. _Mine._

His fingernails dig painfully into his own palms in an effort not to come. »A-am I-«

»Yes. You are my first everything, Will.«

He hears Hannibal's heavy exhale before he starts sinking down.

Will's mouth must form a perfect O. It has been so long, _so long_ , since he's been inside someone and Hannibal is... Hannibal is special. Hannibal feels like belonging, like coming home. And also like danger, like tearing apart, like a feral beast that takes what it wants.

Will wants to touch him, kiss him, but most of all, he wants to see him. See him in this moment, a moment he has never shared with anyone else. A moment in which Hannibal is truly his and his alone. He wants to see the expression on his face, wants to see the rare moment of a wall knocked down. He cannot trust his other senses, not now when all of them are overloaded.

Is it his own pleasure or is it Hannibal's? Where does he end? Where does Hannibal start? Who is the one starting it when they finally move as one?

It can't last longer than a few seconds – three points of intense pleasure, forcing Will to give in to insanity. He can barely feel Hannibal moving on top of him, so overwhelming is the experience, so great the joy of filling and being filled at once.

What leaves his mouth he does not know. A scream perhaps, although he can't be certain. He's as deaf as he is blind when he finally comes, reaching a height formerly unknown. It feels like being crushed, like dying, like being omniscient with the wisdom of the stars dancing in front of his sightless eyes. He is God for a moment that drags on forever, perfect and replete and holy.

And then he is crashing back down to earth again. Arrives beaten down and trembling, barely able to breath. Altogether human once more.

Will is just in time to feel Hannibal come. It's entirely too much – to witness his pleasure – through their bond, through his empathy, through the way Hannibal is clenching and contracting – feels like reaching an orgasm again.

Not a moment later Hannibal slumps down on top of him and meets him in a frenzied kiss, fingers gripping the toy and sliding it out carefully, before he impatiently rips the bindings from Will's hands.

Will clings to him before he can even take the blindfold off, embraces him so closely it is painful even for himself.

Will's crying acutely now, uncontrolled sobs rocking his body. He's barely aware of the blanket Hannibal puts around both of them, barely aware when Hannibal finally gives him back the gift of daylight.

»Oh baby...« Hannibal says. His tone is uneven.

The world's too bright, but he still _has_ to see Hannibal, _has_ to look into his red-rimmed eyes; a reflection of himself, over and over again until he has to close his eyes.

Hannibal kisses his lids, holds their shared cocoon in a tight embrace, not minding the mess they have made of the bed. Will feels like a new human being, fresh and raw and so, so empty. Void of feelings, thoughts, desires. What is food, what is air, when the only thing real, the only thing important, is the heart beneath his ear, beating only for him?

Hannibal nuzzles into his hair. His body relaxes when he inhales Will's scent and they merge together even more, skin to skin and beyond that. Will wonders what will become of them, what will hatch when they both emerge from the cocoon together.

It takes a long while before either of them speaks again. Another moment passes before Will realizes that it's Hannibal and another before he gets the meaning behind the words.

»Happy Birthday, Will.«

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, [ fragile-teacup](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Gene_Hunt/pseuds/fragile-teacup/), for the great beta job you did here. Tons of hugs and kisses!
> 
> Come visit me on my [ tumblr](http://www.pka42.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
